User talk:Raadec
Welcome Hi, welcome to QuakeWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jorg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 11:54, March 11, 2010 Mainpage cont'd (response) I don't really see how they copied us in any way. (Also, in the future, try to provide a helpful link.) As for appropriations - I'm not going to "steal" anything from them; Sure, I could rip their entire layout and plaster onto our main page, but all we'd have is some redlinks, templates that we don't have, and information about Killzone! But I think I know what you mean - something more along the lines of replicating their general design to fit our purposes - and I'm sure it's both possible and plausible. To take a stab at some of what I see: *a section specifically with the games *a section containing the mainstay of the wiki, i.e. characters, history, vehicles, walkthroughs, weapons, and other such materials *a slide show *a featured article *a bloglist *a right-column about section So - What specifically do you like? And, have you asked TeriffiedToxic on his opinion? Auguststorm1945 19:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Given the way that TeriffiedToxic reacted the last time he felt "excluded", pursuing his input would likely be appropriate and even advantageous. :As for utilizing their layout to our needs, that may take awhile. I've got quite a bit going on at the moment. I'll see what I can do, though. Auguststorm1945 20:46, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Maianpahge (response) Raadec - I'm not dismissing your input, or implying that I value TeriffiedToxic's opinion over yours. Similarly, I'm not asking that all administrators be involved in all activities. TeriffiedToxic was rather hostile the last time any serious changes to the main page were made without his inclusion, so I thought it best to suggest asking for his input. Also, I would recommend that you play around with it for a while - just the sandbox. Auguststorm1945 22:00, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Changes Looks fine. Auguststorm1945 03:20, January 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:1000 Edits Thats great man, I almost there as it is. Also I might make more badges for the wiki you know like one image uploaded ect. I'l just need to figure out how to thats all. Good luck with 1000 edits TeriffiedToxic Sanctifying all I hate 08:46, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Response: Vandal Evidenced here and here. As for warning the IP instead of instant-banning; just a standard practice I subscribe to. Providing a warning and, if a block is necessary, an explanation gives legitimacy. Auguststorm1945 23:13, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :There is nothing to make me see. I am simply practicing what I preach, as it were. Auguststorm1945 23:49, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm a big fan of the Quake series, specially of the Stroggos story. I was cheking this page and would like to contribute with some images. For example, the image of the Carrier boss is wrong (that's a Hornet) and I have some correct screenshots of that boss. Also I have one for the Tank Boss. How can I help? Subpages Raadec, your talk page from last year is currently listed as an article. Mind if I namespace that for you? Auguststorm1945 17:59, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Done; it is now located here. If you have any additional questions, don't hesitate to ask! Auguststorm1945 01:20, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Badges Hey, check out the new badges, You can now unlock acheivments and gain points. There's even a leader board. Check them out and give a note to August for me. Thanks TeriffiedToxic Sanctifying all I hate 10:42, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Portals Hey, just popped by to say I have done the things you asked and have started somthing new. Some time ago you talked to me about Portals and I just thought about it and I think it's a really good idea. I've already started a portal for Q1 and it's up and running, so I would like to ask if you could please edit and clean up the page while I get the others sorted out. Currently I shall do all excpet QL and I cannot do Quake Wars as there is not enough information for me to use. So if you could do that i'l get them done as soon as I can. Thanks TeriffiedToxic Learning to quickscope 13:24, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Main Banner Hey, sure it's Template:Main Banner to edit pages like that. Thanks TeriffiedToxic Learning to quickscope 09:49, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi, I was wondering is there anything you need me to upload, I am trying to get the maps for the campaign of Quake 4, but anything else? . 00:34, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Anything else Um, I'm searching for more Quake IV stuff, um I'll have more to upload by the end of today. . 14:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Zombie (Q1) Thanks for unlocking the Zombie page, and I will make sure to notify you of any others. Also I shall make sure in the future to paste these on your talk page. Thanks again Deathstalker666 16:37, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Is this glitch fixable? Lately I have seen a glitch appear very commonly when I copy/paste. I have tried different browsers, and different computers, so I believe it to be coming from the wiki itself. When I copy/paste, it has a possibility that the font will change, and anything that is not a link will dissapear. Even if the text is after, it will still not reappear. I shall use an example I shall use an example, but note that the link for the second Ogre is not the last word. You can highlight the text to see what is said, but it does not show itself like these words do. Also, note that it is not just links. Above I have posted a copied version of the first few words of the second sentence, but they come out the same as the sentence used in the example.Say I wanted to say kill the Ogre. I also hit preview, and it does not fix the problem. Sorry I wrote so much, I just wanted to explain this glitch in detail so it can be identified easier. The sentence starts on the next line There is another Ogre around the corner. Zombie (Q1) The reason the page was locked was to stop vandalism to the page. Sorry I never got rund to unlocking it. Thanks TeriffiedToxic Learning to quickscope 09:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Spiked Sphere? How about Teleportable Sphere, due to the fact of its property? I looked it up in the files, and it is known as Teleporttrain. Not much help from that source. Deathstalker666 19:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC) The Quake 1 Page I noticed that you deleted the links to the weapons. Is it because you going to create buttons like you did with the monsters? Deathstalker666 17:48, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Quake 1 Page How about these? It also has the other Quakes', but this is a test for 1. *http://images.wiki.wegame.com/i/Ofoisrxy.jpg *http://images.wiki.wegame.com/i/zVIb74SN.jpg *http://images.wiki.wegame.com/i/sEJLcNhT.jpg *http://images.wiki.wegame.com/i/Dzr4QNC8.jpg *http://images.wiki.wegame.com/i/bkCIgRuE.jpg *http://images.wiki.wegame.com/i/vtVZCc9E.jpg *http://images.wiki.wegame.com/i/0w1VbwXB.jpg *http://images.wiki.wegame.com/i/AiaUQ5vR.jpg Re: Re: Quake 1 Page Yes, they do have the other games. Here is the entire website with the Quake 1, Quake 2, Quake 3, and Quake 4 weapons http://www.wegame.com/games/quake_2/quake-weapons/ RE:Games Hey, I like it. We needed one of them for a while and it's nice to be able to go to every game their is. Also i've finished the 1500 Edits banner so you now have somthing to aim for! =D Happy Editing TeriffiedToxic Learning to quickscope 12:56, May 9, 2011 (UTC) 1500 Edits What it is, is that local list users is updated every month or so, so don't look at that. If you get 1500 edits i'l put the banner on your page. Quake 2Ar Okay, to explain to you why I haven't played Quake 2, it is because I am very new to the fps community. I love it, but haven't been around that long to play a large amount of games. My first fps game had to be Shark: Hunting the Great White. It was a simple fps, pretty obscure now actually, and involved a few missions of shooting sharks. It was quick, and as I had some certain skill with fps, I found it rather easy. In general, singleplayer fps seems to be easy for me, even on the hardest difficulty. But though I found it easy, I also loved it more than my other games. I felt much more involved when I "was" the character. Around this time period, 2002-5 area, I also got Thief 2: The Metal Age. The cutscenes didn't work, it would be a few years before I would learn how to fix them and get into video games enough that I played with consoles, editors, and mods. But though there were no cutscenes, just the gameplay immersed me. I loved it even more than Shark, and to this day it is my favorite series, because unlike all others that I have played, it wasn't just shoot-shoot-kill everything that you see. No, it had strategy and intelligence, the atmosphere was amazing, nothing was flawed. I think I spent every day just replaying the missions over and over, loving it every time. It never got old, but I still didn't know what FPS were. I had never heard of Doom, or Quake, or anything of the sort. Flashforwarding to 2006 or 2007, I got into the game that started my addiction to FPS. Doom 3 it was called. I originally bought it to play with some friends, and when they started migrating to Half Life 2, I stayed around to play more and more. I think Doom 3 was the game I was best in multiplayer at, as I practiced for a couple of years. Lately I haven't been on though, as I have turned my full attention to Quake. But before I got there, I had Star Wars Republic Commando, which I played a few times, but was so into Doom 3 I couldn't interchange and thus stopped playing. Then I had Thief: The Dark Project, which I loved like the second thief, except this one I could modify and play mods for. By this time in Doom 3 I had started level designing, and getting more and more interested in the job field. I still wish to become a video game designer, as well as control other parts of the job. Doom 3 was the game that sparked my whole interest in video games really. Of course I would play the original Doom. I started out liking it, but the more I played, the more stressed I got as it seemed boring to me. I could not figure it out at this time. I played Wolfenstien 3d, which like Doom I quit a bunch as I got too annoyed only to go back to try again. Eventually I beat both, as well as Hovertank 3d and the Catacomb 3d series. Thus I have followed Id Software's Fps series until Quake at this point. But I hated all the games I played, and picking up Duke 3d, which I was recommended, I was still annoyed. It was because it wasn't in 3d. I cannot play a fps game not in 3d without getting annoyed. I was interested in video games heavily at this point now though, so I wanted to play the start of 3d games. I started trying to find where it started. I saw Quake, but they referred to Doom as "3d", thus when I saw the video on wikipedia I thought it looked rather 2d like. I also tried Jdoom, a mod to make Doom 3d, but was annoyed as the models appears childish to me, and unrealistic. Speaking of Unreal, that is the game I settled with. I loved Unreal almost as much as Quake, the atmosphere was just amazing. I played both the original and expansion, and was on bot matches when I found out about Quake being in 3d. I immediately tried it, and I put down Unreal for a bit to learn Quake. When I got good I tried Unreal again, only to fail as the games were slighly different. I liked Quake though, and decided to continue to get better. Especially since this is where the pros must be, as it is old enough for people to practice. I tried modern games like COD, and they don't thrill me as they appear too easy and noobish. I feel at home with Quake. That was in August of last year. Since then I have beaten the expansions and original, and touched a couple of mods. In fact, I was just starting to do so when I bumped across this wiki. I had seen it before, but never edited. I had edited on Unreal wiki, and that was pretty built up. This one was the best looking Quake wiki, but had a weak number of Quake 1 information. I only know of 2 quake "wikis", and this is the true wiki. The other one has some weird style, and not everyone can edit it, and it seems more a place for downloads than reference. I wanted a place with information. As none existed, I created one. I am lucky to have tried out Fitzquake, as if it wasn't for that I would have a glich where my resolution would mess up. I edit most things via fist hand resources, I go into the game and travel room to room while writing my walkthroughs and such. But I have 2 computers with Quake. One is where I commonly am editing, but it is a laptop. I love fps' on home computers, so the other one is where I can actually play without constant deaths. I am recording the levels on that one, but as I am usually on my laptop I cannot record them as fast as I would like to. Well, this was a long explaination for a simple question, but maybe this explains a lot more about me as well than just what is on my page. I may pick up Quake 2 one day, but for now there is work to be done on the Quake one pages, and I happen to be ready with the tools at hand. Shub-Niggurath seems to be a medieval level I have tried analyzing Shub-Niggurath's pit. I have found it to be mostly mediaval with inspection. You mentioned a cave theme, do you mean like E1M4: The Grisly Grotto? The map is contained in a cave, yet is still a medieval level. That is proven with the Knights, and the Key. But the styles were never really on the shape of a level as far as I know. The textures at the start of the level, before the teleporter, are a brown stone texture that is very common in Medieval levels. Look at my picture of E2M7: The Underearth for proof. That level is proven the same way as E1M4. Now, what was confusing me for a bit was the texture used in the area with Shub-Niggurath, the wood texture. I have found the same exact texture at the start of E2M3: The Crypt of Decay, proven by the use of the key and wizard theme, which is a subset of medieval. With these three levels, it seems that this level is medieval. However, according to the rules of all other levels Lava is only found in Runic levels. That means that this level could be runic, but due to the textures it seems unlikely. It seems more likely that this level is an exception to the rule with lava, just as E1M2: Castle of the Damned was an exception with Grunts. If a level could have Grunts, but still be medieval, why could a level not have lava and still be considered medieval? Try these levels out, and maybe you will notice the similarities to this level to those four. Each level has a unique shape, but it is the textures and what is contained within the level that matters. Unless there is other themes that are based on shape which I have not noticed. RE:Quake 2Ar & Shub-Niggurath seems to be a medieval level Interesting background as well with fps' I see. You probably got a few years on me because I believe I am younger than you. I forgot to mention Dark Forces, but I never played the sequel. Well, I did play one when I played Thief, it was the first level of it and I couldn't do anything as I was new to a fps. I probably now could do well in it, but I forget which one it was. Jedi Academy sounds familiar, but the graphics were worse if I remember. Did Dark Forces 2 or Jedi Outcast start in a room that was outside, and you could enter the building to the right to kill a Stormtrooper? That was literally all I ever did there. Dark Forces 1 I played somewhat in DOSbox. However, it is like Doom to me, except worse. I felt bored with the first level, and by the time of the sewers I could not stand it any longer. I didn't beat the first level of that game until about 2 years ago when I decided to give it another shot, only to get bored by the sewer level, which I still beat, but was bored. Unreal? Now that is my idea of the best fps. Thief is technically not an fps, due to the player not having guns, but when generalized it falls under there. I love Thief, but when talking about an fps that you can shoot with, Unreal is just amazing. The atmosphere, the music, everything. I was in awe with Unreal ever since I stepped off the ship. Medal of Honor seems to me just as noobish as COD, but at least doesn't have regen. I hate regenerating health, as it feels skilless to hide behind a corner and reheal. Black Ops fixed it, and thus it is like Medal of Honor. I tried Frontlines and Rising Sun, and I feel that every army game is the same thing over and over. It is sad we are so addicted to war games now that we don't create games like Quake, Thief, Unreal, and Deus Ex to name a few. Also sorry about not adding my signature. I always forget that button as I think for some reason it automatically will show everything. Thanks for sharing your story, and thanks for editing this Wiki. Deathstalker666 14:30, May 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Request I would be happy to help, but I am not that sure on what an admin does. Also I thought that Shaleblade was an admin as well. I also don't know if you would consider me the best one for the job. As you know, I only play Quake 1, thus making it hard to manage any of the other Quakes. I am not putting down the chance to be an admin, I wouldn't mind at all, I am on here every day anyway, so it wouldn't be much of a burden. It just is that I am not sure if I can be beneficial as an admin, even a temporary. But it is up to you to make me a temporary admin, if this issue don't matter to you or if it does. Same with if you all wanted to make me permanent, you need to think if the issue I have mentioned above matter in the long run. Sorry I can't give a definite yes or no, I want you to be sure you know my capabilities as well before making a final decision. I don't know how much knowing ALL the Quakes is to being an admin. But I worry an issue with spam, how would I know if it was slanderous information or true? I know if it sounds completely silly, like the old Lava was, it shall be fine, but what if it is something better hidden that I could not tell? Could I be a benefit to this wiki with such little knowledge on the series? Deathstalker666 23:28, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Status and houskeeping I've got a lot going on at the moment, but I'm not disappearing on Wikia. What sort of Housekeeping is needed? So, to clarify, I'm not done here. I've just been rather busy. Auguststorm1945 01:04, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, you're looking at making another Administrator. Perhaps we should have an RfA process? Auguststorm1945 01:12, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re Re :Request I am not sure I follow what is going on with the admin thing. I see you edit all the time even though you are an admin. So admins can continue to edit. So I don't follow why it would take away from the work, especially with such a small group. Is August away? He seemed to be back yesterday, it appears he comes in from time to time. But I wouldn't mind becoming admin if you would like assistance. I just would need to know what you mean by taking away from the work, and if it would be productive when I only would be able to properly administrate one fifth of the wiki. As far as I understand, I believe admins need to have a great understanding on a wiki, especially when one is so small, correct? I have no real decision, it is up to you whether you think it would be good or bad for this wiki to become temporary admin. It is up to you, I don't mind either way. Sorry we keep going back and forth with this choice, it just is that I am not sure if I have the best judgement on being an admin. Many would probably jump at the oppurtunity, but I worry which stance is better for the wikia. I don't want you to have any regrets on this by making me or not making me admin. I also am not upset if I don't become permanent if I do become admin at all. The most important thing to deal with is this wiki, and the best people should be appointed from the job. If you believe by making me admin that I will be able to be of assistance, than make me admin. If on the other hand there is nothing you believe I could do besides get in the way, than don't. The choice is yours. Deathstalker666 17:08, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RfA and miscellaneous Requests for Adminship = RfA. See Halo Fanon Wiki's RfA page for more details. Admittedly, they've got a far large community and numerous experienced administrators, as well as an establish network of sorts. Similarly, their requirements are likely to be greater than ours (and different, given that it is a fanon site). No worries about not knowing the acronym - it's no big deal. I appreciate you asking for my input; my suggestion is granting him rollback at the moment (if he is interested in that, of course). My guess is that Deathstalker666 will be a good administrator in the future, but it would be best to wait for our community to grow. Just an opinion on that, of course. Auguststorm1945 19:37, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Categories I'm currently working offsite (as usual) on streamlining categories. It's rather drastic, but will greatly improve our situation. Let's just say I'm being rather thorough. Are you working on something similar at the moment? Auguststorm1945 20:41, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :At the moment, it's a bit...complicated and somewhat difficult to navigate (it's not a criticism); I'm doing some standardization. Is DOE acceptable as an abbreviation for Dissolution of Eternity? And SOA similarly for Scourge of Armagon? (TR for the Reckoning, GZ for Ground Zero, etc.) :It involves changing numerous categories, something that I will complete when ready (in other words, I won't change the categories and then leave it up to other users to add articles appropriately). Additionally, it will likely integrate the quite nice looking QuakeEnemy-styled templates. Auguststorm1945 20:52, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Ironically, you seem to have saved me a great deal of time - thanks, Raadec. So, no abbreviations, no problem. ::Some of these categories may end up with only one or two articles in them, ultimately, but I'm including them for consistencies' sake. I've a few things to clarify, but I'll get back to you on them shortly. Auguststorm1945 21:09, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :::How do they look? Auguststorm1945 20:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Given that the Strogg, much like Humanity, are spread across the games (as well as being story important in their own right), a category for them makes sense. ::::It's a ways off, but the possibility of central nav templates for weapons, powerups, and enemies is out there. ::::I haven't quite figured Quake Wars and Quake Live - is the latter an expansion of Quake III Arena? Auguststorm1945 22:09, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Characters Characters in a video game I consider important to the story, thus making Shub-Niggurath a character as Shub is the main reason of the Quake invasion. Same with Armagon. I did not make the category though. It was made by August during the standardization, and Ranger was put in Quake 1 Characters. There was no point I believe for August other than standardization. I just included other characters if we are to have a character category. The three are important in the little "story" of Quake. While pointless, if we are to have a category of such, we must include all that is involved. Who knows, maybe now it is an easier navigation from Ranger to Armagon or Shub. But other than that I agree it is pointless. But, like I said before, standardization makes it a category, and a category must be filled with what is considered part of the category. Deathstalker666 21:53, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Cheats As you may have noticed, the page http://quake.wikia.com/wiki/Cheats_and_Console_Commands is uncategorized, and also is obscure I believe, when instead we could place the cheats on each page. I have only done Quake for an example of what it would look like, but I was just curious as it seems that it originally was Quake 4 cheats, and was changed for the entire series by you last year. Deathstalker666 23:44, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I did the hyperlinks already. I am surprised that you have never found reason to learn it earlier, must not be used as commonly as I assumed. No matter, all you have to do is add (the normal page name you have in a link)#(whatever the name of the section is). Speaking of which, I should hyperlink some other pages in the walkthroughs. Deathstalker666 19:07, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Update Thanks for the compliment, you would be right that I am having no problems with this wikia. I had noticed you had left, but take all the time off you like. This wikia seems pretty quiet, and any errors I find I shall try to correct to the best of my ability. Expect the rest of the walkthroughs for episode 3 tomorrow, the levels are getting rather large and I prefer to do them when I have plenty of time to write them up. I have noticed some glitches, but they are one, easy enough to try to avoid, two probably a problem with every wikia and thus can only be solved by the central wikia, if there is one. Wikipedia? But they are probably unfixable. If they are, than it is the comment glitch I mentioned on August, and an Italic/Bold glitch that happens when I try to unbold things at times only to get the entire paragraph unbolded and in Italics. The second one would be great if fixable, but as it is probably not I do not mind a little retyping of an article. Thanks again for noticing my progress.Deathstalker666 00:17, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I looked it up, and you were right, it is id, not Id. My mistake, I could have sworn it was capitalized with the first letter, but the official site and the box label say different. Don't worry about the page, it has already been reverted. Deathstalker666 23:31, June 14, 2011 (UTC) if i play quake 3 revolution again, i will add pages of that game, to make the wiki grow :) as i remember, in that port every skin has a bot, and all the five characters change the skin during the campaign to match with the rank (ex: slave, freeman, warlord, lord of battle etc...) so i will fix my ps2 and play it Genome Therory 02:05, June 22, 2011 (UTC) im not from USA or England so my orthography cant be good as yours, if you see any error in my edits, tell me to edit them Reasoning behind Quake 3 Arena vs Quake III Arena Why is the page called Quake 3 Arena, when in bold it is Quake III Arena? Isn't it more appropriate to change Quake 3 Arena's name to Quake III Arena, like was done for the categories? Deathstalker666 15:55, June 24, 2011 (UTC) If it was because of searching, why not just have a redirect? Quake III Arena could be the main page, and Quake 3 Arena be the redirect. Deathstalker666 16:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) No need be sorry. I am sorry for messing up the Quake 3 Arena page. This thing is a pain to revert now. Deathstalker666 16:13, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I guess this is what happens when I try to assist in the upper quake pages, when I have only played Quake. So sorry about this whole mess! Deathstalker666 16:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Q3 Ports Thanks for complimenting me. As you may have noticed, I was one step ahead of you and did the changes to Revolution. Feel free to delete the ports. Deathstalker666 20:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC) The Main Page First, I wanted to take responsibility for most of the main page changes, as I attempted to merge the about section with the main page. I see what you mean about the Doom wikia however. I just copied it from the original about. But after thinking about it more, are we premoting this wikia or Doom wikia in the opening statement? We should talk about ours, yet we talk about Doom wikia. Shaleblade's part wasn't my creation, but maybe it is good. Imagine the work he did when he was around. Should we just ignore his contributions? Should all that he did disappear due to the fact he is done now? This wikia was originally adopted by him, we maybe should have some mention of him. A commemoration of his work. August, I didn't know how he felt about being asked about new features. I thought he wouldn't mind, but I didn't want him upset because I spoke for him. Plus he isn't as active, and may get annoyed if a ton of new editors start asking him questions without him saying he was fine with it first. Thus I kept you both, as you were already there, and added me as I wouldn't mind answering questions as well. I will wait for TerrifiedToxic to reply, as the main page should probably have more opinions voiced besides mine and yours. If August was around, he would be good to ask about this to, but as he is not we will have to do this without. Anything done can be edited in the future. Deathstalker666 22:05, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Walkthroughs I do not know if Toxic ever saw my message, as it was part of a section written previously when I didn't know he was away. As you are active again, maybe you can help with this question. On most gaming wikias they have updated to a newer format favoring those who just wish to get to the exit by making it short and simple, and talking about enemies and items later. It is a layered formula, but the straight forward walkthroughs favor the 100% people. My question is, which should we favor? You and Toxic have experience on other gaming wikias, maybe you both would understand the favoring more than me. I wish to finish the walkthroughs, but that seems to be the least of my worries if we must renovate every walkthrough. I need to know which way to go, so this walkthrough can finally be finished. It just is a question of sooner or later, depending on which style the walkthroughs should be written in. Deathstalker666 22:14, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead and edit, I agree we should review each others work for a better whole. As for Shaleblade, it depends on how much he once did. If you left and had nothing to do with this wikia, I believe we should still honor you for your amount of work. If shaleblade did nothing really though, then it is a different story. You would know more than me how much he did. The number at the top is non important, it matters the quality of their work. So if he didn't do much in quality and didn't contribute than I can understand eliminating him. I just don't want to put words in August's mouth, like I said I think he would have been fine if he had known about it. As for the Walkthrough idea, I agree. As I actually wrote this, I started thinking it possible to do what you just said. It could be easily by cutting out the enemies and items, and creating a spoiler free, while not ruining the walkthroughs that work great for 100% players. In essence, it works for both. I just wanted to see if you would think something similar, or if you would consider it clutter. But since you thought of it too, it must be a good workaround. Deathstalker666 23:07, July 9, 2011 (UTC)